La vie après la mort
by Harilinn
Summary: et si après la fusillade au cimetière, l'histoire avait pris un autre chemin...


_La vie après la mort_

 _\- Oh non, Kate, Shhh..._

 _\- Kate, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, Kate. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi, okay ?…_

 _\- Kate, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Kate..._

Seul, assis sur la balançoire, les bras ballants, son corps oscillait légèrement mue par les mouvements répétés et automatiques de ses pieds qui décrivaient une trajectoire rectiligne d'avant en arrière. La fraîcheur de la nuit n'avait pas eu raison de sa volonté de demeurer en ce lieu et place qu'il affectionnait tant depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Dans les moments de doute ou face aux événements de la vie, certains vont dans les églises quand d'autres vont au bar. Richard Castle, lui, préférait la solitude de ce parc pour enfant pour communier avec ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux au même titre que sa fille et sa mère. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour cet homme au visage défait et creusé. Le début de matinée avait fait en sorte de plonger l'écrivain dans le chagrin et la catatonie. Ne prêtant plus attention à l'environnement qui l'entourait ni à sa propre existence, c'est son corps vagabond qui l'avait traîné jusqu'ici. Il avait beau s'évertuer à chasser les dernières heures écoulées, ses maigres forces n'arrivaient plus à effacer ces quelques phrases qui lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire tournant en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux quarante-cinq tours rayé :

[…]

 _\- Un sniper ! A des funérailles !_

 _..._

 _\- C'est votre faute !_

… _._

 _\- Vous l'avez poussé à rependre l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère ! Elle a été abattu à cause de vous et la mort de Montgomery est aussi votre faute !_

 _..._

 _\- M. Beckett, votre fille est sortie du bloc...Elle reste en observation sous étroite surveillance. Rentrez tous chez vous._

 _..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, elle a fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque durant la nuit. Malgré les soins, son cœur n'est pas reparti…_

 _\- Kate, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Kate..._

[…]

Comme un volcan en éruption, les coulées de larmes jalonnant son visage formaient désormais un sillon rougeoyant, témoin silencieux des stigmates de l'âme meurtrie du romancier. La dernière image qu'il garderait de Kate, sa muse, serait celle éphémère du cimetière où il lui avait avoué son amour tout en la serrant dans ses bras avant qu'elle sombre dans le néant une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux au ciel et dans un dernier élan, se mit debout pour crier dans un feu d'artifice de rage et de désespoir toute sa peine avant de s'effondrer à genoux :

\- POURQUOI ?Pourquoi elle...

Jim avait refusé toutes les visites à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Comme Josh quelques heures plus tôt envers Castle, il tenait pour responsable cette police que sa fille affectionnait tant et qui venait de la lui prendre pour toujours. Elle allait être incinérée comme elle le souhaitait. Kate n'ayant rien laissé au sujet du déroulement de ses funérailles, c'est le patriarche qui prit les décisions importantes. La cérémonie aurait donc lieu dans la plus stricte intimité sans veillée ni visite du corps aux personnes extérieures à la famille. L'autopsie n'ayant rien révélé de contradictoire avec la cause du décès, elle aurait lieu d'ici deux jours. Malgré les protestations, Lanie n'avait pu participer à cette dernière. Elle enrageait de n'avoir pas pu l'accompagner et lui rendre un dernier hommage digne de la légiste qu'elle était.

C'est Ryan et Esposito qui avaient trouvé l'écrivain au petit matin après le coup de fil d'une Martha angoissée de ne pas voir rentrer son fils. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour le soutenir compte tenu de son état. L'homme de lettre en tenait une bonne à l'image de celle qu'on prend pour oublier.

Il régnait au loft une ambiance pesante qui émanait du bureau où Castle s'était réfugié en attendant le jour de l'enterrement. Castle et les amis de Beckett avaient convenu d'une heure de rendez-vous le lendemain pour se recueillir afin de laisser suffisamment de temps à la famille. Ne pouvant se résoudre à attendre et en dépit des remontrances de sa mère concernant les volontés de Jim, le romancier tel un prestidigitateur avait échappé à la surveillance maternelle et était parti assister à distance à la cérémonie. L'après-midi était ensoleillé et les rayons du soleil venaient réchauffer les joues de Rick mais pas son âme ni son cœur. Debout sous un arbre, à une centaine de mètre du cortège, ses yeux cachés sous d'épaisses lunettes noires, il observait la lente déambulation des quelques membres des familles Beckett et Houghton marchaient dans l'allée menant au columbarium. Jim n'avait pas souhaité rouvrir la sépulture de Johanna pour y déposer les cendres de sa fille. L'épreuve lui semblait suffisamment douloureuse pour ne pas raviver les cicatrices du passé. Castle remarqua rapidement que Josh n'était pas parmi les familles. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de ce détail et très vite il éluda la question n'ayant aucune envie de s'apitoyer sur la détresse d'un homme qui au final l'avait empêché d'être avec Kate. Les membres de la famille au nombre de cinq quittèrent le cimetière après deux heures de recueillement la tête basse et pleine de souvenirs heureux pensait le romancier. Une fois sûr de ne pas être vu, il avança calmement le cœur tambourinant jusqu'à la niche dédiée à sa muse. Voir son nom gravé dans le marbre lui fit perdre toute contenance et c'est à genoux les mains en appui sur le monument qu'une pluie de larmes coula le long de son visage.

Quatre mois plus tard

Jim avait filé après l'enterrement dans la cabane familiale située au bord d'un lac loin de New-York afin de panser les plaies béantes et le vide que laissait l'absence de sa fille. L'habitation tenait plus du chalet que de la véritable cabane servant d'abri aux chasseurs. C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait raconté Beckett à Castle lors d'une de ses mémorables soirées à discuter entre eux. Il n'était pas revenu depuis mais avait donné signe de vie à Lanie rassurant un peu la métisse sur son état psychologique. Rick s'était lancé pleinement avec les Bro's dans la résolution du meurtre de Johanna et de celui de Kate ne comptant plus les nuits sans sommeil au détriment de sa santé. Le dernier Nikki Heat allait paraître et c'est sans entrain qu'il se préparait à la campagne publicitaire. Seul réconfort, ce serait pour lui l'occasion de rendre hommage à son âme sœur.

Régulièrement, il faisait un saut au cimetière pour discuter avec sa partenaire. Comme à chaque fois, il arrivait avec deux cafés, un pour lui et l'autre pour Kate. Il buvait d'abord le sien puis celui de Beckett dans une sorte de cérémonial touchant. Espérant trouver un début de piste sérieuse en énumérant les faits dont il disposait, il sortait des théories farfelues et imaginait les répliques de sa lieutenant préférée.

Après une heure de conversation, il rangea ses affaires et sortit d'un bon pas tout en pensant au lendemain et au cadeau qu'il viendrait lui déposer, Jim ayant enfin donné son accord. Richard avait préparé pour sa dulcinée un poème dont les premières lettres de chaque vers formaient l'acrostiche suivant : always.

Tout comme Castle, les Gars ne s'étaient pas ménagés. La fatigue se lisait sur leur regard mais rien au monde n'aurait pu les détourner de leurs efforts conjoints. C'est au Old Haunt que les trois compères balayaient les recherches effectuées pendant les pauses et les jours de congés. Victoria Gates, nouvelle Capitaine du Douzième n'avait pas autorisé les Bro's à poursuivre l'enquête faute d'éléments et avait gentiment mais fermement envoyé le romancier sur la touche loin du poste de police. Il faut dire que les meurtres n'avaient pas pris de vacances et cette année atteignait des records pour la criminalité.

Rick sortait du pub et rentré tranquillement à pied. Il était tard et les rues désertes. Malgré le silence pesant de la nuit, il avait besoin de marcher pour évacuer sa frustration qu'une énième impasse dans l'identification du sniper avait suscitée chez lui. Il ne vit pas l'homme encapuchonné sortir de la ruelle et fondre sur lui comme un loup sur sa proie. Très vite, l'écrivain se retrouva à terre le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté. Plié en deux, il observait désormais l'homme qui se tenait debout dans la mi-ombre du coupe gorge dont il était sorti. C'est à sa voix que Rick le reconnut. Josh était son agresseur et semblait plein d'animosité et de rancœur envers l'auteur à succès.

\- Tout est ta faute, l'écrivaillon ! TOUT ! hurla le chirurgien.

\- Elle est partie, elle m'a quitté !...

Les trémolos étaient perceptibles dans la voix du médecin qui semblait imbibé d'alcool. Il avait en effet du mal à rester dans une position statique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de déverser ces paroles aux oreilles de l'écrivain comme pour mieux le tourmenter.

\- Tu sais quoi l'écrivain… ! Ce jour là,...à l'hôpital ...je n'avais pas encore lu mes messages sur mon répondeur. La meilleure, tu vois, le matin suivant, cinq minutes avant d'apprendre son décès, je rechargeais mon téléphone et j'entendais sa voix me dire que tout était fini, qu'elle m'aimait mais pas comme je le pensais car elle s'était voilée la face sur ses sentiments depuis trois ans …

Rick n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait compris. Kate quittait Josh pour lui. L'évidence était cinglante et la vérité faisait mal. Les sentiments que Rick éprouvait étaient partagés. Un coup de pied violent dans les côtes le ramena sur terre.

\- Tu m'as tout pris espèce de fils de… ! Tout ! rugit-il. J'espère que ça te fait encore plus mal qu'à moi…

\- ...

\- Rumine bien l'écrivaillon ! rappelle-toi que tout est ta faute… Ta cicatrice sur ton sourcil que je viens de te faire sera ta croix ! A chaque fois que tu verras ton reflet, tu y verras le monstre que tu es et le malheur que tu as semé. Va au diable ! asséna une dernière fois Josh à destination de Richard.

Titubant, comme épuisé par son acte, le médecin reprenait le chemin d'où il avait surgi sans se retourner. Il disparaissait dans la pénombre laissant Castle seul, défiguré et pleurant à chaudes larmes sur sa bien-aimée et sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

Rick reprit connaissance difficilement. Il avait mal partout et une violente douleur à la tête l'empêchait de réfléchir. Clignant des yeux, il mit un certain temps à s'adapter à la lumière blanche qui l'entourait. Il tourna lentement la tête et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience s'aperçut qu'il était aux urgences allongé sur un lit placé dans un box improvisé par des rideaux fermés de chaque côté de lui. La luminosité qui parvenait de la fenêtre à travers le rideau lui indiqua que le jour s'était levé. Il fit un effort pour rassembler ses souvenirs quand une blouse blanche ouvrit le rideau accompagné de deux têtes rousses.

\- C'est votre fils ? dit l'interne d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh Richard ! Mon Dieu mais dans quel état tu es ! s'exclama Martha

\- Papa ! Tout va bien ? enchaîna Alexis inquiète.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Monsieur Castle va bien et ses hématomes sont superficiels. Dans quelques semaines, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant avec l'ordonnance que je vous ai prescrite.

\- Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt ! termina l'homme en blouse en s'éloignant.

Martha qui avait écouté le médecin, se retourna vers son fils.

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu veux qu'on meurt d'inquiétude ? souffla la matriarche avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras accompagnée de sa petite fille.

\- Navré de vous causer autant de souci Mère, répondit Rick. J'étais là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Tu vas porter plainte ? demanda Alexis.

Richard réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre.

\- Tout s'est passé très vite et je n'ai rien vu. Je... je préfère oublier cet incident. Sortons plutôt d'ici, je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit.

Castle avait comaté toute la journée dans le canapé. Ses douleurs à la tête et les mots de Josh le minaient profondément. Javier et Kevin n'avaient pas tardé à prendre de ses nouvelles et l'auteur avait été rassurant sur son état non sans ajouter quelques pitreries de façades à travers le combiné du téléphone. La nuit était tombée et à présent il regardait hagard le coin de ciel qui s'offrait à lui en pensant très fort aux effluves de cerise qu'il ne sentirait plus. Sa poche de glace n'étant plus qu'une flaque d'eau, il entreprit de s'en faire une autre. Le froid pensait-il, allait peut-être anesthésier sa peine. Il allait ouvrir le frigo quand on frappa à la porte. Martha et Alexis étaient sorties. Il était donc seul au loft et n'avait rien commandé à manger n'ayant pas vraiment d'appétit. Muni d'une louche qu'il avait pris sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers la porte. A travers le judas, il ne distinguait aucune silhouette. L'éclairage était défectueux depuis quelques jours rendant la visibilité médiocre et son œil tuméfié n'arrangeait rien. Il insista et ne voyant rien, il décida de rebrousser chemin quand d'autres coups se firent entendre. Il se précipita à la porte mais encore une fois rien d'anormal sur le pallier. Son imagination débordante mêlée aux anti-douleurs ne l'aidaient pas à rester lucide sur la situation. Tout ceci lui semblait abracadabrantesque.

\- Rick ! Il n'y a rien de l' autre côté ! se dit-il tout bas. Allez ! Regarde une dernière fois et…

Collé à la porte, il sentit nettement les trois coups donnés de l'autre côté du seuil et plutôt de céder à la panique, il empoigna violemment la porte et ouvrit tout en brandissant la louche.

\- Allez- vous en ! Qui que vous soyez ! Hurla-t-il.

Malgré son courage, il avait gardé les yeux fermés n'osant regarder. Son sang se glaça quand une voix douce sortie d'outre-tombe provenant du coin sombre du pallier prononça ce petit mot.

\- Hey !

Pétrifié, la sueur commençait à perler sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Il baissa lentement son arme de fortune stupéfait en voyant ce qui s'offrait à lui . Ses yeux laissèrent alors couler des larmes. Doucement, une main délicate et chaude lui caressa le visage. Bientôt, les yeux azur du romancier se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un regard émeraude larmoyant tout aussi ému de le retrouver.

\- C'est un rêve, c'est…fit Castle.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, il reçut un baiser d'une infinie tendresse de la part de lèvres qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir embrasser.

\- K… ! tenta t-il de prononcer

\- Chuuut ! fit la jeune femme à voix basse en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son partenaire. Ce n'est pas un rêve et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire et à me faire pardonner...dit-elle hésitante. Mais avant que tu dises ou fasses quoi que ce soit, je voulais te dire que je t'aime !

Et elle s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son romancier préféré.

C'est Richard qui rompit l'étreinte tendre et douce estomaqué par la tournure des événements. La tenant par les avant-bras tout en la regardant dans les yeux, il sentit un flux d'émotions le submerger mélange d'incompréhension, de colère, de frustration, d'amour que quatre mois avaient attisé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la détester ou lui sauter au cou tellement son esprit était tourmenté. C'est Kate qui prit la parole.

\- Tu m'en veux, je le sais. Tu es en colère.

\- Oh Bon Dieu oui que je suis en colère ! finit-il par dire lâchant définitivement l'étreinte en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir dans cette ambulance ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de regarder le souffle de quelqu'un...de quelqu'un qu'on aime quitter son corps... de croire que tu as survécu malgré tout pour se faire entendre dire quelques heures plus tard que tout est fini !

Beckett essaya de lui prendre la main mais Castle partit en trombe dans le loft pleurant à chaude larmes.

\- Castle ! Je suis DESOLEE ! cria t-elle.

\- DESOLEE ! TU ES DE-SO-LEE ! C'EST TOUT...Quatre mois que je te pleure tous les jours, que je te visite au cimetière...et tu es désolée...les sanglots étouffèrent ses derniers mots et Richard s'écroula assis sur le canapé les mains sur son visage.

\- Je sais ! Je t'ai vu hier ! lâcha t-elle en pleurs.

\- Je..j'ai essayé de te contacter mais...je devais d'abord échapper à ma protection rapprochée.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus de te savoir toi et les autres dans le désespoir le plus total mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Devant son mutisme, Beckett reprit la parole.

\- Regarde-moi ! Je t'en supplie Rick, regarde-moi ! chuchota Kate à genoux devant lui tenant les mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Doucement, il retira ses mains de son visage humide et les déposa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je t'aime tant ! parvint-il à articuler d'une voix cassée et presque inaudible sans lâcher d'un regard intense sa bien-aimée.

Rick déposa à son tour dans un mouvement d'une grande tendresse un baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse. Ils laissèrent alors la parole de côté et guidés par leur sentiment s'abandonnèrent à une conversation corporelle passionnée. La raison n'était plus, seul le désir et le bonheur de retrouver l'autre comptaient. Les baisers d'abord tendres étaient à présent fougueux et intenses malgré les hématomes de l'écrivain. Une irrépressible envie de contact charnel avait eu raison des vêtements qui entravaient encore l'incomparable sensation que provoquaient les peaux nues enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Ondulant frénétiquement dans une danse haletante vers l'extase et la jouissance, les corps de nos deux amants ne formaient plus qu'un actant ainsi la réconciliation de leurs âmes tourmentées. Ce n'est qu'au petit jour qu'ils trouvèrent enfin du repos, épuisés et rassasiés d'amour.

Kate réchauffée par les rayons du soleil finit par ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur son amant la regardant tendrement.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes ?

\- Aucune idée ! Je crois que je pourrais te regarder toute la journée.

\- Castle ! dit-elle baissant le regard ses joues commençant à rougir.

\- Tu avais raison ?

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas idée…

un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la détective.

\- Alors ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve ?

\- Non ! C'était bien réel. conclut Rick

\- J'ai adoré.

\- Moi aussi...surtout le ..quand tu as fait..

\- Oh oui...j'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi, dit-elle d'un air provocateur.

Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le torse nu de l'auteur et dans un mouvement ascensionnel, tels des piqûres d'acuponcture, parcourut de l'index et du majeur l'ensemble de son buste pour venir effleurer la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain. Celui-ci emprisonna l'index entre ses lèvres cannibales et commença à le sucer faisant frémir la jeune femme qui n'attendait qu'un geste de la part de son amant pour continuer l'aventure libertine entamée quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle s'approcha délicatement puis avec son nez caressa l'extrémité du visage de son compagnon en lui susurrant :

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas tenir le choc si je ne nourris pas mon petit corps fébrile.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'anémier plus que tu ne l'es déjà...sourit-il toujours collé au visage de sa muse.

\- Bien ! J'espère que tu es d'attaque pour me faire un petit déjeuner copieux. J'ai une faim de louve.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps ! prononça l'homme debout appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent.

\- Bon DIEU ! Mais qui êtes-vous et que faites vous chez moi ? lança Rick près à sortir du lit.

L'homme se tourna vers Kate.

\- Je vois que vous ne lui avez encore rien dit !

Rick s'arrêta net.

\- Non ! Pas eu le temps...dit la détective dans un sourire crispé.

Regardant alternativement l'inconnu puis Kate qui semblait visiblement le connaître, Castle sortit de son mutisme.

\- Me dire quoi au juste !

\- Rick ! Je te présente Jackson Hunt, mon ange gardien et…

\- Richard, je suis ton père ! coupa Jackson pour revenir à l'essentiel.

L'auteur à succès si prolixe en parole et en geste resta muet et statique dévisageant l'homme en face de lui.

Affairé à préparer le café, Castle n'avait pas décoincé un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait écouté Jackson et Kate relater les événements de l'hôpital jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Rick, s'il te plaît, dit quelque chose !

\- Dire quoi !

\- Mon père, que je ne connaissais pas hier encore, t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine en te faisant passer pour morte auprès de tous tes proches parce que le plan B de Montgomery, ce Monsieur Smith, s'est fait descendre avec le dossier qu'il détenait sur l'assassin de ta mère ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu écrire une histoire aussi tordue…

\- Castle ! fit Kate inquiète sentant la tension chez son homme.

\- Autant, j'ai du mal à avaler l'histoire de Jackson, autant je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que tu ne me mentirais jamais sur un sujet aussi sensible.

S'adressant à Hunt, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être sorti de l'ombre dans laquelle vous étiez si chaudement et confortablement attaché pour la sauver ?

\- Parce qu'elle compte énormément à tes yeux, et que je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'en remettre si elle venait à mourir. J'ai fait ça pour toi Richard.

\- En la faisant passer pour morte ! Très ironique comme méthode ...Bon sang, comment crois-tu que j'allais me remettre avec ce stratagème à deux balles…

\- Elle devait disparaître le temps qu'on trouve l'enregistrement dont Montgomery avait parlé !

\- Sans penser aux proches...Vous auriez pu me mettre dans la confidence..je...Tu te rends compte de la souffrance que ton père a dû endurer !

\- Je, en fait, il était dans le coup ! dit la détective penaude.

Rick sentait une nouvelle fois un pic lui transpercer le corps mais comprenait la situation malgré la colère qui l'agitait.

\- Bien ! Je suppose qu'il était à tes côtés pendant ta convalescence...Il a bien joué la comédie non d'un chien…, marmonnant entre ses dents.

\- Rick, je suis ..

\- Je sais, je sais ! Tu es désolée ! siffla t-il

Voyant le regard noir que Beckett lui lançait, il finit par se calmer.

\- Ok, Kate ! Je ne voulais pas être médisant envers ton père ni envers toi. Je suis le plus heureux de t'avoir à nouveau bien vivante à mes côtés et plus encore maintenant que nous...

Kate stoppa sa tirade en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

\- Mais je…

\- Sers nous donc un café gros bêta !coupa t-elle

Jackson ne disait rien mais était tout sourire en voyant l'Amour se toiser du regard. Rick sortant de sa transe fut pris d'une angoisse.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez la cassette, non ? balbutia t-il.

\- Ah vrai dire non ! dit le patriarche.

\- J'espérais un peu d'aide de ta part.

\- Nous savons que Roy ne gardait pas de copie du dossier, ajouta Kate.

\- Nous avons tout retourné et les seules choses que je n'ai pas encore réexaminées sont les affaires de ma mère qui sont encore dans mon appartement.

\- En gros, vous avez besoin d'un coursier ! dit l'écrivain dépité et un peu vexé du rôle qu'on lui attribuait.

\- Rick, j'ai besoin de toi et de ton œil neuf pour dénicher l'aiguille dans la botte de foin.

\- Tu es ma dernière chance de retrouver ma vie... s'il te plaît.

La détective s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son torse. Elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait de Castle à travers son T-shirt et cette sensation l'apaisait. Dans cette position, elle pouvait entendre nettement les battements du cœur de son amant ralentir à mesure que sa respiration se faisait plus lente comme si le corps tout entier du romancier cherchait à l'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur.

\- Je préfère chaussette !

\- Pardon ! balbutia t-elle, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Je préfère le terme de chaussette dépareillée à celui d'aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et je serais ravi d'être cet œil neuf dont tu as besoin.

Rick se pencha afin de plonger son regard dans celui de Kate dont le large sourire illuminait encore un peu plus son visage.

\- Merci, chuchota t-elle

\- Always !

\- Bon ! Trêve de badinage !Il est temps de rentrer à la **Fauconnerie**. Miss Beckett, vous expliquez à mon fils où récupérer les affaires de votre mère et on file avant d'être repéré ! lança l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- Attendez ! Euh ...Fauconnerie, c'est pas un peu...bizarre comme nom de planque ? ne put s'empêcher de railler l'auteur de best-seller.

\- Dit celui qui joue encore au laser game avec ma petite fille et qui croit au fantôme…

\- Comment… ? contra Rick d'un air outré avant que Jackson le coupe à nouveau.

\- J'ai un œil sur toi depuis bien longtemps jeune homme.

\- Oui, un œil de faucon, pouffa Kate en regardant les deux hommes se chamailler.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire de bon cœur face à la réplique de la jeune femme.

\- Bon ok , laissons Œil de Faucon tranquille et dites moi au moins où nous devons nous retrouver et à quelle heure?

Deux heures plus tard

Les affaires du meurtre de Johanna Beckett étaient étalées sur tout l'espace disponible que permettait la table située au milieu de la pièce. L'endroit était spartiate et peu encombré. Seul point lumineux, un néon installé au plafond éclairant la pièce de sa lumière blanche crépitante. La pièce adjacente était bourrée d'électroniques et d'écrans de surveillance derniers cris dont les images provenaient des caméras de la ville que Jackson avait piraté avec l'aide d'un de ses amis. Le reste de la planque était constitué du minimum vital. Une petite kitchenette, une salle d'eau avec wc et deux petites chambres de neuf et dix mètre carrés. L'absence de fenêtres rendait l'endroit suffoquant et inquiétant mais à six pieds sous terre, la vue de l'extérieur était de toute façon très limitée. Cet ancien local technique réaménagé d'une ancienne station de métro abandonnée et oubliée de l'Urbanisme de New-York donnait des idées au maître du macabre pour son prochain roman. Ajouter à cela, cette nouvelle figure paternelle ayant tout de l'agent secret le plus célèbre d'Angleterre et l'imagination de l'écrivain partait dans tous les sens. Seul bémol, il travaillait pour la CIA, agence américaine aux méthodes expéditives et pour le peu que Jackson avait bien voulu dire, il en était le nettoyeur attitré.

\- Oh tu dors ? invectiva Kate en direction de Rick.

\- Euh non ! Pas du tout ! tenta de répliquer le romancier.

\- Mouais, tu rêvasses depuis un bon quart d'heure ! Je te vois du coin de l'œil...

\- Ok, je l'avoue. Mon regard neuf pour l'instant n'a flashé sur rien.

\- Bon, j'ai besoin de voir les choses différemment !

Se tournant vers sa muse, il lui demanda en s'étirant de tout son long.

\- Tu m'as déjà parlé de long en large du meurtre. Laissons l'enquête de côté.

\- Concentrons-nous sur les souvenirs de Montgomery. Tu m'as dit t'être souvenue très récemment qu'il t'avait fait mention explicitement d'un enregistrement cassette.

Kate répondit par l'affirmative en hochant de la tête sous le regard de Hunt qui voulait savoir où son fils voulait en venir.

\- D'après tes souvenirs, tu penses que ta mère l'avait en sa possession avant de mourir car Roy t'a demandé si tu avais trouvé une cassette dans les affaires de ta mère. C'est pour cette raison que tous les deux vous vous êtes mis à sa recherche.

\- Oui, mais je…

\- Chuut ! la coupa t-il

\- Bon, si Roy a donné la cassette à ta mère, elle a bien dû dans ses affaires noter une date ou un rendez-vous qui pourrait nous donner un indice.

\- Avait-elle un agenda ou un bloc-notes où elle griffonnait dessus?

Kate fit la moue.

\- Oui, elle avait un agenda où elle notait tous ses rendez-vous mais tu n'arriveras à rien avec ça.

La détective se mit à fouiller un carton puis trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Tiens, le voilà !

Rick s'empara du carnet et s'exclama en feuilletant les pages :

\- Je ne comprends rien, il est crypté ?

\- Oui, ma mère a développé son propre langage dactylo ! Je l'ai déjà donné à des amis à la NSA, au FBI, à la sécurité intérieure mais ça n'a rien donné. Tu perds ton temps.

Hunt s'approcha pour examiner le carnet.

\- Je suis navré Kate, cela ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse en terme de cryptage. Sans votre mère, c'est malheureusement mission impossible.

\- Non ! fit Rick indigné. Laissez-moi quelques instants, je vais…

Rick avait continué à feuilleter l'agenda pour arriver à la dernière page écrite. Le romancier ne pipait mot sur ce qu'il voyait d'écrit.

\- Qu' y a t-il ? interrogea Beckett.

Se penchant sur l'agenda à son tour, elle dévisagea Castle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas sur cette note ? C'est bien la seule de lisible de tout l'agenda. « D Me avec famille ».

\- Ce soir là, je te rappelle qu'on devait dîner avec ma mère !

\- Justement, la seule annotation lisible par tous, le jour de sa mort...tu ne trouves pas ça...bizarre. Moi je vois ça comme un signe.

La jeune femme voyait ce que cherchait à faire son compagnon, mais cette note ne lui évoquait vraiment rien de plus, à moins que...

\- Et si D n'était pas Dîner mais Détective fit Rick le premier…

\- Kate emboîtant le pas pour finir les pensées de son homme, et M pour Montgomery, ce qui veut dire que le E...c'est pas vrai Castle…

\- Oui, E pour enregistrement.

Kate semblait mue par une soudaine excitation incontrôlable mais elle buta sur le reste de la note..

\- L'enregistrement de Montgomery est avec la famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? Mon père et moi n'avons jamais eu en possession cette cassette...En même temps, je ne savais pas à l'époque ce que je cherchais. La réponse doit être là quelque part.

Le père de Castle, qui n'avait encore rien dit, fasciné par se duo que formaient son fils et sa belle-fille, finit par émettre une idée.

\- Famille, comme le M ou le E, veut peut-être signifier un objet où un lieu appartenant à votre famille que vous pourriez identifier facilement et connu de vous trois…

\- Honnêtement...je..

une photo attira le regard du lieutenant et accapara bientôt toutes ses pensées. L'image représentait son bureau à ses débuts au Douzième. Elle avait entrepris à l'époque avec son reflex de photographier chaque pièces à conviction de l'enquête de sa mère et de photocopier tous les rapports réalisés détenus aux archives et dans la pièce des scellés. Ce n'est pas tant le foulard ensanglanté trônant au centre de l'image que le bord du cadre qu'observait attentivement la jeune femme. Une larme apparut sur le visage de Kate puis une autre. Richard et son père ayant assisté à la scène sans mot dire percevaient à travers ces larmes un regard victorieux et les paroles qui suivirent confortèrent leur sentiment.

\- Rick, je sais où est la cassette ! Elle était là depuis tout ce temps…

\- Je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Regarde la photo dans le coin à gauche. On voit les éléphants posés sur mon bureau.

L'écrivain attendait la suite suspendu aux lèvres de sa partenaire.

\- Ils sont à ma mère. Ils trônaient sur son bureau avant le mien, articula t-elle péniblement entre deux sanglots. Elle les considérait comme une famille Castle, une famille comme celle que nous formions à l'époque.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, si la cassette existe, elle est à l'intérieur de cette famille. J'en suis certaine.

Elle se blottit contre Rick pour retrouver un peu de force pour la suite.

\- On y est presque babe ! Il est temps de récupérer tout ça et de rendre justice.

Kate se redressa et saisit le téléphone portable posé sur la table afin d'appeler son père sur une ligne sécurisée. Elle voulait savoir où ses effets personnels provenant du poste avaient été rangés. Elle déchanta quand Jim lui apprit la nouvelle. Elle devint blême et se tourna vers l'écrivain. Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- QUOI ! Hors de question. Si je vais là bas, je donne pas cher de sa peau. Tu as oublié ce qu'il m'a fait !

\- Castle, chéri, je,..je ne peux décemment pas y aller ni compromettre la couverture de ton père c'est trop dangereux.

\- Josh n'est sûrement pas chez lui et cuve quelque part dans un bar.

\- J'espère ! Il a l'alcool mauvais ! rumina l'écrivain en se frottant la joue au niveau de ses hématomes.

\- Ecoute fils ! Tu rentres, tu prends les éléphants et tu sors. On va t'équiper d'un micro et d'un écouteur pour qu'on reste en contact. A la moindre embrouille, j'arrive. Kate restera ici surveiller les caméras de la rue où habite le chirurgien.

\- A t'entendre ça a l'air facile ! Je ne sais même pas si les éléphants sont toujours dans le carton.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! Si Josh est chez lui, on trouvera un moyen de l'en faire sortir ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bon ok ! J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon! abdiqua l'écrivain.

Planté sur le pallier, Rick était sur le qui vive évitant de faire trop de bruit. Bien qu'aucune lumière n'émanait de derrière la porte, le créateur de Derrick Storm n'en menait pas large. Il écoutait collé à la porte du chirurgien depuis deux minutes épiant le moindre bruit suspect quand un verrou sauta et la porte voisine s'ouvrit. Castle eut tout juste le temps de se redresser et de faire comme si de rien était arborant son plus beau sourire. Le visage fermée de la septuagénaire qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement le lui fit ravaler. Ce petit brin de femme d'un mètre cinquante avec ses lunettes au bout de son nez observait attentivement l'homme qui se trouvait sur son passage, l'empêchant de sortir avec son chien. Un chien, un petit shiatsu qui malgré sa taille ridicule, grognait les crocs ostensiblement visibles comme un vrai pitbull. Rick n'était pas rassuré. Ce genre de petit roquet vous enfonce profondément leurs petites dents pointues vous laissant des séquelles pendant un bon bout de temps. Il détourna le regard pour engager la conversation mais la vieille femme fut plus prompte.

\- Vous comptez rester planter là encore longtemps ? cracha la vieille d'une voix rauque symptomatique des gros fumeurs.

\- Euh à vrai je voudrais voir Josh mais il ne répond pas donc…, tenta de justifier l'écrivain.

\- Ma parole mais vous le faites exprès ?

\- Pardon !

\- Et en plus il comprend rien. Je plains votre mère vraiment ! Si le doc vous répond pas, c'est qu'il est pas là où qu'il veut pas vous voir. Alors restez pas planté là et foutez le camp, capisce ?

Kate était morte de rire à l'écoute de la vieille dame malmenant Rick qui lui tentait de garder son calme et sa courtoisie.

\- C'est que j'ai des choses à récupérer et qu…

Rick sursauta et poussa un petit cri en reculant d'un pas les mains levées à mi-hauteur quand le petit chien fonça sur lui avant d'être arrêté par la laisse.

\- Vous êtes pas son genre !

\- Pardon !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je disais que le doc aime les femmes pas les...enfin les trucs comme vous quoi !

\- Mais je ne suis…

\- Silence ! Je me fiche bien de qui ou de ce que vous êtes ! Mon chien est dressé et il est très bon gardien. Si vous approchez, il vous saute sur les roubignoles et vous pouvez dire adieu à vos soirées torrides. Alors poussez-vous de là et laissez moi sortir mon Kiki.

\- Oh euh oui bien sûr Madame.

Et Castle recula de deux bons pas sous les grognements aiguë la boule de nerfs. Une fois seul sur le pallier, il reprit sa respiration. Kate aimait bien madame Mac Guiniss qui avait le chic pour mettre les gens à l'aise enfin surtout les hommes.

\- Respire Castle, elle fait ça à tous les hommes !

\- Ah ouais...et bien je m'approcherais pas de son animal de compagnie en tout cas.

\- Bon, dépêche maintenant !

\- Tu as raison, j'entre !

Il sortit la clé que sa partenaire lui avait confiée. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur au moment de tourner la poignée. Il savait qu'elle n' avait pas fait que discuter et dormir avec l'homme qui vivait ici. Rick se ressaisit et pénétra dans l'appartement. C'est une vision de désordre et de vapeur d'alcool qui piqua les yeux du romancier. Un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine derrière l'îlot central et il comprit d'où venaient les relents de bières qui dépassaient allégrement de la poubelle. Le reste du salon était jonché de nourriture à emporter que le chirurgien avait du se faire livrer. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et de sa position, Rick pouvait voir que le lit était défait. Il balaya la pièce de son regard afin de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher et ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, Josh n'ayant pas eu le temps ou l'envie de toucher aux affaires de Kate. Le carton trônait dans un coin entre le meuble télé et le mur du fond. L'ouvrir ne lui prit pas plus de temps et c'est tout sourire qu'il trouva l'objet désiré.

\- Youhou ! Je l'ai !

\- Merveilleux, ne traîne pas, s'exclama Beckett dans le micro, heureuse de la découverte.

\- Je sors tout de suite ne…l'auteur se coupa net quand il entendit des pas franchir le pallier.

\- Monsieur Castle ! On se voit enfin de près. Levez-vous doucement et tournez-vous.

Richard s'exécuta la boule au ventre. Il savait que l'homme ne plaisantait pas.

\- Oh! Je vois que nous ne sommes pas seul, lança l'homme en désignant le dispositif audio. Mademoiselle Beckett doit nous écouter attentivement je suppose.

Castle se figea et ne put cacher son désarroi face à cet homme à la mine glaciale. Kate, elle, se maudissait d'être restée à la planque si loin du danger.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis un professionnel et j'ai vite compris que Katherine Beckett n'avait pas succombé à mon tir.

La tête de Rick allait exploser. Il se trouvait en face du sniper qui avait bien faillit réussir son coup. Kate à l'autre bout de l'oreillette bouillonnait de rage et se rongeait les sangs pour l'homme qui l'avait sauvée de ce tueur. Elle n'était tout simplement pas en mesure de lui rendre la pareille. Elle ne pourrait pas arriver à temps.

\- Ne faites pas n'importe quoi ! pointant son silencieux vers le romancier qui avait la bougeotte.

\- Je me doutais que poursuivre votre surveillance me mènerait tôt ou tard vers cette petite fouineuse. On ne peut pas éternellement tromper la mort, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Pour un professionnel, vous parlez beaucoup mais n'êtes pas très efficace, lança Castle.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me déconcentrer par vos petites joutes verbales, monsieur Castle. Je tue de sang froid vous savez.

Rick ne répliqua pas, faisant tourner son cerveau à la recherche d'une solution.

\- Maintenant, vous allez gentiment me remettre l'enregistrement.

Deuxième coup de poignard, comment pouvait-il être au courant.

\- Monsieur Smith m'a amicalement parlé de ce détail avant de mourir. Quelle ironie du sort. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ! C'est vraiment rageant n'est-ce pas ! Allons ! Pas d'héroïsme monsieur Castle, sinon je pourrais bien m'en prendre à d'autre personne…

\- Ne touchez pas à ma famille ! hurla le romancier.

Le tueur à gage fit signe de la main demandant à l'auteur de s'exécuter. Le consultant du Douzième s'avança lentement et tendit l'objet. Le tueur ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce dernier se mette à bouger entre ses doigts donnant suffisamment d'effet de surprise à Rick pour s'approcher et tenter de le désarmer. La lutte était serrée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant plier. L'entraînement militaire eut raison de l'énergie désordonnée de Castle qui par une prise de combat se retrouva à terre le silencieux pointé sur lui. L'espace d'un instant, il vit toute sa vie défiler et pensa très fort à ses proches et à sa muse avant de fermer les yeux attendant le coup de grâce.

\- Adieu, Monsieur Castle !

Le coup de feu retentit. Kate entendit la détonation distinctement malgré le filtre numérique.

\- Castle ! CASTLE REPONDS MOI !

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Castle, je t'en supplie...s'étrangla t-elle.

Le silence radio à l'autre bout de la ligne lui glacait le sang et les sanglots étaient maintenant ininterrompus. Il ne pouvait pas être mort alors qu'elle vivait grâce à lui.

\- Une fausse mort partout..., fit une voix dans l'oreillette.

Kate bondit sur le micro !

\- Castle, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, en chair et en os !

\- Bon Dieu ! Tu pouvais pas répondre...hurla la lieutenant.

\- Désolé, j'avais un peu le souffle coupé par le poids de ton sniper.

N'ayant pas de réaction de l'autre côté, il continua.

\- Mon père est arrivé juste à temps. L'homme s'appelait Maddox, un ex des forces spéciales selon Jackson. Hey ! Tu es là ?

\- Oui, pleurnicha t-elle. Je suis là et heureuse que tu sois en vie gros nigaud.

\- Moi aussi et au fait, merci !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ton jouet à ressort m'a sauvé la vie, sourit l'écrivain.

\- Tu vois, même à distance tu es là pour moi.

Kate répondit en un mot.

\- Always !

Le retour à la Fauconnerie fut rapide. Les visages restèrent fermés et les bouches muettes. L'épilogue était proche et tous étaient mus par la soif de justice. L'excitation et la tension transpiraient des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Kate introduisit tremblante la cassette à l'intérieur du lecteur. A l'écoute, toute sa vie, tous ses choix orientés par le décès de sa mère, de son entrée dans la police aux barrières émotionnelles qu'elle avait érigées pour survivre remontaient maintenant à la surface. La vérité était là et elle était prête. Peinant à retenir ses larmes, à la mémoire de sa mère, Kate se tenait debout les mains jointes le long de son corps entendant défiler à ses oreilles le verdict de plus d'une décennie de recherche. Enfin, un nom, Bracken ! A présent, le moindre mot pénétrait profondément dans la tête du lieutenant pour ne jamais oublier. Le moment critique arriva. Cet homme, caché dans l'ombre depuis trop longtemps, venait de prononcer la phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe et emplit le regard de Kate d'une noirceur encore jamais vu par Rick depuis le temps qu'il suivait sa muse.

\- Je connais des gens Roy, ...des gens dangereux…

\- Si quelqu'un ci intéresse de trop prêt comme cette garce d'avocate, Johanna Beckett... je la ferais tuer…

\- J'ai déjà fait tuer des gens...

Situé en face du musée d'Art moderne, le Baccarat hôtel était un établissement haut de gamme du quartier de Midtown à peine situé à quatre kilomètres de Central Park. Fruits du mariage parfait des styles moderne et traditionnel, l'hôtel aux chambres et suites somptueuses possédait en plus un restaurant chic proposant une cuisine française moderne mais aussi un centre d'affaires, un espace pour les événements et un service de voiture avec chauffeur. C'est là que s'étaient donnés rendez-vous une demi-douzaine de flics du Douzième qui avaient répondu présents comme un seul homme quand leur chef de brigade était revenue d'outre-tombe pour botter les fesses de l'assassin de sa mère. Après les explications de rigueur avec ses supérieures et les retrouvailles avec Lanie et les Bro's, Kate accompagnée de Castle avait épluché l'agenda du sénateur Bracken autrefois substitut du procureur de quatre-vingt-huit à quatre-vingt-douze. Le sénateur avait réuni ses proches collaborateurs afin de préparer sa future campagne pour la présidence. L'assistant du politicien énumérait l'ensemble des nombreux meeting et levés de fonds que William H. Bracken aurait à faire en vue des primaires quand la quinzaine de personnes installées confortablement dans l'un des luxueux salon privatisé pour l'occasion s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette intrusion ? vociféra Bracken à la vue d'autant de policiers en uniforme.

\- C'est une réunion privée...

\- Monsieur le sénateur Bracken, je suis le lieutenant Beckett de la police de New-York et je vous arrête pour conspiration, fraudes et pour le meurtre de Johanna Beckett, ma mère...

Les yeux de l'homme politique étaient emplis d'un mélange de désarroi et de colère devant cette fliquette brisant tous ses rêves de grandeur.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, tout ces faits sont…en s'adressant à l'assemblée médusée par l'arrestation et les motifs de celle-ci.

\- J'ai trouvé la cassette, j'ai trouvé l'enregistrement de Montgomery, c'est terminé ! dit la lieutenant qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme public luttant pour ne pas pleurer face à tant d'émotion.

\- Tournez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Ne quittant pas des yeux le sénateur.

Dehors, la foule de journalistes était venue nombreuse à l'appel d'une source anonyme annonçant l'arrestation imminente d'un politicien véreux par la police de New-York. Kate se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à la voiture avec son prisonnier qui s'énervait devant les flashs des photographes et les micros tendus. Une fois à la hauteur du véhicule, elle laissa Kevin et Javier prendre le relais. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme qui avait rendu possible tout ceci.

\- Hey !

\- Elle est fière de toi ! Où qu'elle soit, elle est fière.

Kate sourit.

\- Merci ! Où est ton père ? J'aurai aimé le remercier.

\- Caché près de nous à observer ou reparti en mission pour la CIA qui sait.

\- Castle... Sans toi, je n'y serai jamais arrivé !

Rick lui sourit tout en accueillant Kate dans ses bras laissant un sentiment d'amour, de justice et de paix les envahir.


End file.
